Its Summer!
by Leonardo T. Jones
Summary: This story is rated for later chapters and language. WARNING: this story is YAOI, that means GUYxGUY, so if you don't like go away. It is summer vacation; Yami, Yugi, and Atem all were all relaxing in Kiba's unused summer home, but fate unleashes darknes. DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimers**_: I do **NOT** own _Yu-Gi-Oh! _or any of its characters!

_**WARNING**_: this story is_ YAOI_, that means _GUY x GUY_, so if you **don't like** go away.

* * *

><p>It is summer vacation; Yami, Yugi, and Atem all were all relaxing in Kabia's unused summer home (Mokuba allowed them since they earned a break from everything and everyone.)<p>

[At the time Yugi is 17, Yami is 18, and Atem is 18]

* * *

><p>Atem was inside sleeping, and Yami was reading a book. Yugi was playing in the sand and shallow parts of the water.<p>

"Ow…" Yugi muttered, after accidentally stepping on a newly broken shard of glass. Being as careful as he could possibly be Yugi got on the ground and began to crawl over to where Yami was laying, making sure he didn't get any more sand in his foot than there already was.

Yami, seeing this immediately jumped up on his feet and ran toward the hurt tri-colored haired boy. But when he got up he had felt a slight sting cover his body, so he pushed it away and ignored it. "Y-Yugi are you alright?" The taller tri-colored haired boy asked frantically as he picked Yugi up, placing him in his own arms bridal style.

This made the smaller blush a furiously dark shade of red, "I'm al-alright Yami." Yugi said trying to reassure the other, smiling a smaller smile compared to his normal ones due to his injured left foot.

Yami sighed knowing arguing with Yugi wasn't a choice at the moment, he needed to get his small abiou inside; to stop the foot from bleeding and so it then can be patched up to prevent the injury from infections.

"You alright Yami?" snapping him out of his thoughts. "I mean you have a glare that says 'touch me you die'. You seem like your serious pain." The boy said with concern filling his eyes.

Before he could reply, "WHAT THE FUCK'N HELL HAPPENED TO THE TWO OF YOU!" Atem, who just woke up; yelled, while he grabbed Yugi from Yami going upstairs not waiting for an answer.

Just as Yami started to follow, pain exploding throughout his whole body. His knees started to give way, seeing this, a tall figure from behind rushed forward and caught the man. He had electric green eyes, light brown hair. "Shit…" were the last words he spoke before passing out (only having to see the other man's face told him exactly who it was).

* * *

><p>END of 1st CHAPTER (x)!<p>

Love if you'd review I don't care if you insult it, feel free to, I'd be happy knowing if anyone ever reads this.

Later in the story I might add Malik x Marik (Y.M.); Joey x Kabia; Akefia x Bakura (Y.B.) x Ryou; And I may add some of my characters: Yuki and Yukito.

Anzu and Mai may appear but as total bitches, if both of them do then so will my other character Hana Rave.

* * *

><p>also,<p>

_**PLEASE**_ help my dragons by clicking the links below:

[url= /view/lmqp0[img] [/img[/url]

[url= /view/3UQnn[img] [/img[/url]

[url= /view/ccmSr[img] [/img[/url]

[url= /view/lbDFq[img] [/img[/url]

Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimers**_: I do **NOT** own _Yu-Gi-Oh! _or any of its characters!

**_WARNING:_** Rated for **language** and Y_AOI_- meaning _GUY x GUY_!

* * *

><p>"Ah! A-Atem p-please I'm fine it's just a small cut, there is no glass in it and I can wrap it myself." A stuttering crimson faced Yugi said as Atem placed the boy down on the edge of the bath.<p>

"Hmmmmm, your fine?" Atem snickered as he turned to head out the door."Let's test if you can actually bandage yourself with that leg."

"W-WAIT!" the younger yelled getting the others' attention. "c-can you please help me?"

"Oh-, so you really do need my help. Then what do I receive in return?" Atem started smirking even more.

"Wh-What? What do y-you mean?" Yugi stuttered.

"You heard me." Atem chuckled, he loved it when his lovers were shy.

"I will I will, umm... I'll French kiss you a-and tomorrow I'll let you..." Yugi shyly trailed off.

"Sorry I did not hear the last part of that, please repeat that, my little light." He spoke in a seductive tone.

/RA! He ALWAYS does THIS/ "I SAID YOU CAN FUCK ME ALL YOU WANT TOMORROW! I mean with Yami having that sun burn coating his body and all. NOW did YOU HEAR ME!"

***SPLASH***

Yugi had fallen into the pool sized bath tub, taking the, now no longer smirking former pharaoh with him. Both came up gasping for air then swam toward the edge and got out.

Ha. That was fun. Wait; did you say what I think you said?"

"I-I only said you could fuck me however much you want tomorrow, and that today I could possibly, maybe French kiss you."

Yugi was now frazzled his amethyst eyes looked even bigger, but darker, and his face was consumed in crimson. But there's something odd. \Why is he smirking?\

Atem began to flush as heat rose to his face, trying to gain back his composure while still being slightly flushed "Now about that kiss..." he was blocked off from saying anything else as Yugi crashed his teeth into Atem's. His tong begging for entrance into the other's mouth. Trying to coax him Yugi literally ripped off Atem's already unbuttoned soaking wet shirt and tossed behind him not caring where the hell it landed. He then took his nails and clawed down, causing a short low moan escape Atem's lips, letting Yugi gain access into and began to explore. They the broke the kiss causing Atem to let a almost non-hearable whine, from the loss.

"Oh no, don't worry my pharaoh i has only started. " Yugi said as his other hand already took both of their pants off and unbuttoned his own shirt, Atem now trying to gain back control yanked Yugi on to his back(a/n: btw, both are only in their boxers.) and viciously began to kiss the other.

/His eyes are filled with lust. Heh, perrrfect./ Yugi then took Atem's arm and flipped him over so he was now once again on his back. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to take over, but you can have all the fun you want with me tomorrow." He giggled.

\What the FUCK! This is defiantly not the normal, and since when did he get stronger than me? I'm not sure if I should go along with this or be worri...\ Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh! Yami began to moan, loudly, being filled with more pleasure as Yugi was nipping at the nape of the others neck, and rubbing his knee against his hardening\This is definitely not like him!\ "Ahhh, Yugi, more, harder." Atem moaned and gasped.

Once again Yugi's smile grew and his eyes darkened more as he pleased the bronze boy beneath him. But now as the moans grew louder the eye of Anubis glowed on his head. His eyes closed and fell limp on top of Atem. (a\n: ps. both still have their boxers on.)

\What the!\ "Ok, first you injure yourself, then you cause us both to get soaking wet, you seduce me, and now you pass out! Atem shouted in a hushed voice, as his face had turned crimson.

"Ahem, sorry to interrupt Pharaoh, but all of us need to talk now so, get your shitty ass up, put some fuckn' clothes on the both of you, and get your ugly mugs down stairs, pronto!" Akefia shouted as he headed back down stairs.

\What the hell is he doing here?\"I'd better hurry and get us changed, no telling what the 'King of Thieves' would do if i didn't." Atem said sighing. Yami then carried Yugi to the bed a placed him down. Now that his foot was not drenched in blood, he saw that the younger no longer had a cut. \ I already knew his personality started changing weirdly what next? \ The bronze man thought to himself. After he had finished changing them both, he then picked Yugi into his arms and headed down stairs to find a surprise.

* * *

><p>(a\n: How was that? Did you like? Or did you hate? I don't care if you have to insult it. You can call it what you want, that just means you still read it. Thanks, and sorry if the next chapter takes longer to write.)<p>

also,

_**PLEASE**_ help my dragons by clicking the links below:

[url= /view/lmqp0[img] [/img[/url]

[url= /view/3UQnn[img] [/img[/url]

[url= /view/ccmSr[img] [/img[/url]

[url= /view/lbDFq[img] [/img[/url]

Thank you!


End file.
